The Coming of a New Era
by Chaos Knight
Summary: Movieverse, Alternate Ending. The Autobots failed, the Allspark is now in the hands of Megatron. Starting with Mission City, the Decepticon tyrant is turning mankinds own creations against them. Human kind is being exterminated.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

The Coming of a New Era

Author's Note: The plot bunny for this has been bugging the living day lights out of me until I finally gave in and decided to write it. Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. Also I'm looking for a beta-reader, anyone interested send me an email.

Summary: Movieverse, Alternate Ending. The Autobots failed, the Allspark is now in the hands of Megatron. Starting with Mission City, the Decepticon tyrant is turning mankinds own creations against them. The military stood valiantly against the invaders but against their firepower and increasing numbers they were all but decimated. Human kind is being exterminated. Now a small band of military survivors make their way from California cross country where it is rumored that a resistance was forming, with what was being known as 'special help'.

Chpater 1: The Call

_"This is Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots out there amongst the stars. The Allspark has been located but I fear we were already to late. The Cube landed on a planet thriving in organic life. The dominant species being sentient bipedal lifeforms called humans. They discovered the Cube and with it, Megatron..."_

_"With the help of some of these humans we managed to retrieve the Allspark but we were pursued by the Decepticons. After a battle that leveled a sector of one of their establishments, Megatron took control, turning the tides by destroying one of our own. A young human male stood up to Megatron in a attempt to protect the Cube, but in the end Megatron's fury knew no bounds. Megatron is sweeping acorss the land mass known as North America with terrible speed. The humans, though technologically adnvanced in their own ways, are loosing to Megatron's ever growing forces. They continue to fight a loosing battle." _

_"So I send this message to all Autobots. Let's not let our mistakes be passed on to another world. We need to stand with this race to finally defeat Megatron and the Decepticons once and for all. Consider this a call to arms, Autobots. It's on this planet called Earth that we finish this. Either we take control and defeat Megatron... Or all is forever lost."_

Author's Note: A bit of a teaser chapter I guess you could call it. More to come dependant on reviews and feedback.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trek

The Coming of a New Era

Author's Note: The plot bunny for this has been bugging the living day lights out of me until I finally gave in and decided to write it. Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. Also I'm looking for a beta-reader, anyone interested send me an email.

Summary: Movieverse. The Autobots failed, the Allspark is now in the hands of Megatron. Starting with Mission City, the Decepticon tyrant is turning mankinds own creations against them. The military stood valiantly against the invaders but against their firepower and increasing numbers they were all but decimated. Human kind is being exterminated. Now a small band of military survivors make their way from California cross country where it is rumored that a resistance was forming, with what was called 'special help'.

Chapter 2: The Trek

Thw wind was howling, from the weather a storm was soon approaching. The sky was slowly darkening over New Mexico as a group of 5 humans trudged across the land. Leading the group was a small figure. A camoflauge poncho whipped around loosely in the prevailing wind, a thick leather glove covered the person's right hand and perched, clenching the glove with sharp talons was a hawk. A leash leading from the birds ankle to around his master's wrist kept the bird at bay. Slung across his left shoulder was a modified M-16, with grenade launcher. Combat boots making little to no sound on the pavement as he walked he stopped short when the hawk started twidering.

Those following stopped as well, firearms poised and ready.

"Knight, status!"

Knight looked around, following the birds gaze, only to see a hare dash away out of sight. Pulling back the hood on the poncho she answered, "It's nothing Major. Just a rabbit." Pushing a piece of her brown hair behind her ear only to have it blow in her face again, Knight sighed. "Sir, it's late and the weather is going to be getting worse. May I suggest that we set up camp and rest while we can."

Turning to face those behind him, the Major inquired, "What do ya guys say? Call it night?"

"After the hell we went through back in California, I'll never be able to sleep a full night again." came Sampson, a Marine sergaent whose usually well kept long blond hair was thrown back in a hasty ponytail as she wore a cap to keep what ever loose pieces out of her face.

From beside Sampson, an asian looking man wearing a blue uniform of sorts labled U.S. Navy snorted. "I couldn't agree more with ya, Sampson."

"Evans, your the only guy I know who can sleep through pretty much anything. You shouldn't be complaining." Pausing a black haired gentleman looking to be in his early thirties wearing the desert fatigues of the Army, turned towards the Major. "Sir if we're going to call it a night may I suggest we move away from the road and to a better location, perhaps someplace out of the rain."

The Major nodded, "I agree Farella. Let's go while we still have some light to travel by. As we're going let's take stock of what supplies we have left. Sampson."

"I got three clips, a couple of glow sticks, and three MREs."

"Evans."

"Six clips, five grenades, two MREs, and three flares."

"Knight."

"Two clips for the rifle, three for the hand gun, down to two grenades, and four MREs."

"Farella."

"Six rockets for the launcher, five clips for my hand gun, two MREs, and a flare."

"And I got 5 clips, some glow sticks, 4 MREs, and a pair of two-way radios."

"Why are you still carrying those sir?" Knight asked as the group started walking again.

"In the hopes that we may find some help out here." the Major sighed.

Evans came to be walking by the Major's side. "Do you think the rumors are true?"

"Which ones?" Sampson interrupted.

"The ones about a group of these giant robots fighting by our side." Evans rolled his eyes.

The Major slung his rifle more over his shoulder. "The rumors you've heard are true, yes. I've even met the leader of these 'Autobots' his name is Optimus Prime. Strange name, yes, but his words bear truth in them. These beings truly mean to help us. According to Prime reinforcements are on their way."

"How soon?" interjected Farella.

"It's unsure. It could be a matter or days or even years. Time goes by differently for these guys."

Sampson sighed heavily, "I hope it's sooner then later."

"I agree to that!" came Evans, turning to face Knight he noticed she stopped. That's also when he realized that the hawk was bobbing its head up and down, the feathers on the back of its neck flared high, and that it was hissing low, in a threatening manner.

All stopped, looking up down the road ahead of them. The hawk was freaking out, flapping its wings in a effort to get away from Knight.

"SIR!" Knight exclaimed.

The Major wasted no time. "Defensive posture! Keep low, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. GO!" He ordered.

Knight undid the leash in record time, and in a swift motion flung out her arm. The hawk practicularly leapt from her arm and into the air before quickly gaining altitude and vanishing from sight. All the while the small group dove off the road and into the shrubs that lined the side. Grabbing their individual firearms and keeping them at the ready they kept low as two red sports cars came barreling down the deserted road.

The two speedig cars took no notice of the humans hiding in the bushes as they sped by and out of sight back towards California. After several minutes, descending from the clouds came the hawk Knight had. It gave a call causing Knight to look up.

Standing up and walking out into the open Knight held up her gloved hand allowing the hawk to land on it.

The others soon emerged from their hiding spots.

"Man that's the fifth time in three days that the buzzard saved our skins." Evans sighed.

"Now aren't you glad my dad was a falconer." Knight smirked as she stroked the chest of the hawk.

Farella looked towards the Major who had a grim look on his face. "Sir?" That caught the attention of Knight, Evans, and Sampson.

"That makes a total eight Swindle drones to pass us on this route. This must be one of their primary routes of travel. We'll have to find another road to travel on."

"We find another route and it'll take us longer to get there." Sampson explained.

Evans sighed heavily, "God how I wish I had a GPS."

"To bad it would probably end up biting your hand off." Knight said absently mindedly cocking her rifle more up on her shoulder.

"I hate to say it, but Knight's right. We don't what was turned and what wasn't. That's what concerns me." Farella added.

"I agree. To be on the safe side we're going to continue on through the night. Sampson crack open a glow stick, we want as little light as possible. I'm going to tune in on the radio. Hopefully... We get a transmission from someone."

Knight nodded, head held low. "Hopefully."

Author's Note: MREs- meals ready to eat

Remember, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Ride

The Coming of a New Era

Author's Note: The plot bunny for this has been bugging the living day lights out of me until I finally gave in and decided to write it. Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. Also I'm looking for a beta-reader, anyone interested send me an email.

Summary: Movieverse. The Autobots failed, the Allspark is now in the hands of Megatron. Starting with Mission City, the Decepticon tyrant is turning mankinds own creations against them. The military stood valiantly against the invaders but against their firepower and increasing numbers they were all but decimated. Human kind is being exterminated. Now a small band of military survivors make their way from California cross country where it is rumored that a resistance was forming, with what was called 'special help'.

Chpater 3: The Ride

"I really hate the rain..." Grumbled Evans.

"... You joined the Navy and you don't like getting wet?" Sampson inquired from under her hood, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong with this picture?"

Farella snorted, "To many things, thats apparent."

Knight chuckled before turning her attention to the Major. He was holding up one of the two-way radios, listening to static. "Still nothing?"

He sighed clipping the radio back onto his wet belt. "Not a peep. I highly doubt that we're the last living humans in America."

"But what if we are?" Evans asked hastily. "What if we're the only humans left alive on the entire planet! That means we'll be the ones left with the responsibilty of repopulating the world!"

Both Sampson and Knight at the same time came up and whacked Evans outside his head.

"You have high hopes buddy." Sampson frowned not looking all to pleased.

Knight nodded, eyes narrowed.

Farella shook his head looking defeated as the Major chuckled.

"Come on you hot heads, let's continue moving. Remember the last time we stayed in one place to long."

"Yeah," started Farella suddenly. "We lost Madison."

Sampson turned away as Knight bowed her head a mournful look in her eyes.

Evans quickly shut his mouth.

"Farella, that's enough." came the Major. "Enough talk, let's keep moving." Continuing on ahead of his small group the Major pulled the radio off from his belt again and turned up the volume. He stopped just as through the static came a voice.

"-... I repeat... This... Sergaent... Anyone on... Respond...-"

Knight, Sampson, and Evans gathered quickly around the Major.

Tuning more to the frequency he responded, "-This is Major Jesse Silver of the U.S. Army. We read you, over.-"

There was some more static before the message finally cleared. "-Major Silver, Sergaent Bobby Epps of the Air Force. It's good to hear someone out there.-"

"-Likewise, I assure you.-"

"-What's your current location sir, where you coming from, and how many people in your party.-"

"-We're in between mile markers 381 and 382, on the Interstate roughly 80 miles south outside Albuquerque. My troop is whats left of the forces sent to San Diego. Five in all including myself.-" Major Silver relayed.

There was a pause. "-Copy that, Major. To confirm, relay those in your squad, I have a list of those MIA from the San Diego battle.-"

"-Roger. U.S. Army, Stewart Farella.-"

A moment. "-Got em.-"

"-Emily Sampson, U.S. Marine Corps.-"

"-Let's see... Yup got her.-"

"-Christopher Evans, U.S. Navy.-"

"-Evans... Evans... Evans... Christopher Evans. Yup he's here.-"

"-Then lastly, Adrian Knight, U.S. Air Force.-"

"-... Staff Sergaent Adrian Knight. Got em all. Major Silver we have pick up en route now. Just keep on air and as we get closer to your location just give us a sign.-"

The Major nodded, "-Roger that. Just keep us informed.-" Putting the radio back on his belt the Major turned to his troops, most with grins on their faces. "Well, you guys heard it. Help's coming."

"About time." Evans agreed sitting down on the wet ground.

Sampson threw her pack down the on the ground and joined Evans, as Farella was making sure his hand gun was loaded just in case. Knight was off to the side sitting on a rock tending to her hawk as the Major paced back and forth.

A good hour passed without a peep and still no sign of of a rescue party until Knight's hawk started to twitter. It wasn't like the shrieking, panicked call for when those Swindle drones approached, it was a soft, almost calm sounding chirp.

Farella was on his feet scanning the surroundings, his launcher at the ready position.

"It's alright." Knight assured from where she was still sitting on the rock. "If it was a Decepticon you'd know it."

To be on the safe side Major Silver pulled out his binoculars, scanning up and down the road. Stopping for a moment he adjusted the nob and zoomed in more. "I know those vehicles." He said suddenly causing his troops to look at him curiously. Quickly putting the bincoulars away he pulled out the radio again. "-Sgt. Epps, this is Major Silver, do you copy? Over.-"

"-Read ya loud and clear sir.-"

"-Are you travelling with the Autobots, Ratchet and Ironhide?-"

"-Roger that sir, I am. Glad to hear you've heard of them.-" A smile could be heard in his voice.

This time instead of Epps talking another voice came over the radio. "-Major Silver, are there any injured in your party?-"

"-Besides the minor cuts and bruises, nothing serious Ratchet.-"

"-Understood, ETA 5 minutes.-" The one dubbed Ratchet responded before the radio went to static again.

"So we got Autobots inbound?" Evans asked carefully.

"We do, no worries, I know these guys. Ironhide's their weapons specialist and Ratchet's their medic." Major Silver explained, pocketing the radio.

"I like the sound of this Ironhide fellow already." Farella chuckled, slinging his launcher over his shoulder.

Sampson just sighed, "What's with guys with big guns wanting to blow shit up?"

Knight chuckled quietly, "I think it's a universal thing." She stopped when she heard the wailing of sirens from over the light rain. Cutting through the misty rain two sets of head lights approached. Standing up from her rock she came to be by the Majors side as the two vehicles, a massive black Topkick pickup truck and a golden search and rescue Hummer pulled up.

Coming to a stop the drivers side door to both vehicles opened. Emerging from the Topkick came an Army Captain and from the Hummer an Air Force Technical Sergaent.

"Major Silver?" The Army Captain stepped away from the truck. "Captain William Lennox, glad to see that we have survivors from the San Diego disaster." He saluted the Major then shook his hand. "This is Sergaent Bobby Epps, Air Force communications."

Epps saluted the Major as well. "Sir."

Major Silver returned the salute with a nod of appreciation.

"How long have you guys been out here?" Lennox inquired.

"A couple weeks. Glad you guys came along. We were down to our last MREs." Major Silver replied he then indicated his own little troop behind him. "These guys are the few under my command now."

"Sergaent Emily Sampson, Marine Corps." Sampson saluted.

"Navy Seaman Chris Evans." Evans mimicked Sampson.

Farella saluted, "Sergaent Stewart Farella, Army."

Knight nodded her head respectfully, still keeping hold of the hawk on her right hand. "Air Force Staff Sergaent Adrian Knight sir. Don't mind the hawk."

"Surprisingly enough that bird saved our butts multiple times, alerting us to approaching Decpticons. It has yet to be wrong." The Major nodded towards Knight then turned towards the two idling vehicles. "Ratchet," He nodded towards the Hummer. "Ironhide. You two are a sight for sore eyes, you know that?" Then in a flurry of shifting metal the two vehicles changed and grew until in a matter of seconds there standing before the group were two 18 ffoot tall robots.

Startled by the sudden change Farella, Knight, Sampson, and Evans took cautious steps back, their hands automatically reaching for their fire arms.

"Stand down." Major Silver ordered looking sternly at them before turning to the two giants. "I do apologize, you have to understand that all their encounters with your kind have not ended favorably."

"That's... Putting it lightly." Evans spoke up slowly. "I watched one of you guys blow up a carrier in a matter of seconds. I think we have a right to be a bit on the edgy side."

"All though I hate admitting to this... I agree with Evans." Sampson agreed.

Knight looked from between the hawk, who sat calmly on her gloved hand to the two giants. She slowly lowered her hand from where it was resting on the butt of her M-16. "If the bird isn't freaking out, then I believe we have nothing to worry about."

Farella snorted, "You put to much faith in that thing."

"And it has yet to fail us." The Major spoke up immediately. "Now drop it all of you. Consider that an order."

The black robot chuckled, a twinkle in his optics. "They are young but have much to learn."

"Very young indeed." Ratchet agreed crossing his arms, his 'nose' scrunching in thought.

"Let's get out of here and get you guys dried off." Lennox quickly changed subjects.

Major Silver nodded, "From my experience thus far the longer we stay in one spot the more likely the Drones will pick us up on their scanners-" He was suddenly cut off when the hawk started flapping its wings in an attempt to take off, a hissing sound rising up from its chest. Knight was half struggling trying to keep the bird calm. He locked eyes with Knight for moment recieving her slight nod of head. "Spoke to soon!"

The black bot, Ironhide powered up his cannons, "I pick up three Swindle Drones and two Dropkick's."

"Woah there!" Lenoox all but yelped loudly. "You heard what Optimus said, do not engage! Not to mention its to open and we're all easy targets, especially us humans!"

Ratchet looked towards his colleague, "He's right, we must retreat!" He quickly changed back to his Hummer form as Ironhide relunctantly returned to his truck form. Doors opened Epps and Sampson hopped into Ratchet as Lennox, Silver, Evans, and Farella climbed up into Ironhide. Knight released her hawk who took to the air like a bat out of hell. She hurried to get into Ratchet but was suddenly flung away when a missle crashed dangerously close to the small convoy.

Tires squealed on the wet pavement as both truck and Hummer struggled for purchase on the wet ground. Catching hold the two vehicles shot off.

Knight was on her feet in a matter of moments, Ratchet roared her way and as it looked like he was going to pass her completely, Knight flung herself onto his hood, half clinging to the guards on the front of him.

"Knight!" Sampson yelled out the open window.

"JUST DRIVE!" was her hollered response.

And drive was Ratchet and Ironhide did. Being two large, hefty bots they were slow compared to the much smaller and thus faster Swindles.

"Hold on!" Ratchet ordered, whether it was aimed towards Sampson and Epps inside or Knight clinging for dear life outside was unclear but doing as told, they all did.

Knight, with some mauvering managed to haul herself fully onto the hood, her back against the wind shield. "Give me sky diving any day!" She yelped.

Ratchet quickly swerved to avoid being sideswiped by a Swindle, almost sending Knight flying. The amubulance gritted loudly, his engine rumbling.

Major Silver clung to the passenger seat of Ironhide as he swerved to avoid being rammed by a Dropkick drone. He caught sight of Knight clinging to Ratchet's hood. "KNIGHT!"

The truck rumbled loudly. "She's fine, we have our own worries at the moment."

Farella whipped around and looked out the rear window. "We're in trouble here! We have to fight back or we're toast!"

"I'm all up for that!" Evans agreed, rifle in hand. "We don't do anything then Knight's in bigger trouble!"

"I think she already is!" Lennox shouted from the drivers seat pointing out the window.

'Not good, not good, not good, not good, NOT GOOD!!!' Was all Knight could think as she laid sprawled out acorss Ratchet's hood. Feet and hands trying to find purchase. "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING OR THIS ISN'T GOING TO END WELL!" She yelled frantic, starting to slide on the wet metal. "NOW WOULD BE NICE!"

Sampson suddenly came up with an idea. Half hanging out the window she yelled aloud over the roar of the engines and the wind. " Hey Knight! How's your aim?!"

The Airman hauled herself back up onto the hood, bracing herself with her feet on the Hummers fender guards, Knight breathed heavily answering, "Good enough, why?! GAH!" She then yelped as Ratchet swereved again.

"Remember Kuwait?!"

Knight couldn't help but to turn her head and stare at the Marine. "You're kidding right?! I nearly got court marshalled!"

"Screw the court marshal! I don't think anyone's gonna care at this point! We're stuck here and your the only one who's in the posisition do to anything!" Sampson nearly sceamed. "So suck it up and do something!"

Knight groaned, "When I get hypothermia, I'm blaming you!"

Epps gaped from inside Ratchet, "What's she doing?"

Sampson slipped back inside. "Something that very nearly got her booted from the Air Force." She said hastily then spotted Epps launcher. "What's that loaded with?"

"35mm sabot rounds, why?" He asked unsure as Ratchet grunted again. "Hey!" The tech sergeant then exclaimed as Sampson snatched the launcher up and hung out the window again.

By this time Knight had shed the poncho showing what she was wearing underneathe. Tightening the straps, the Airman adjusted the harness.

Epps did a double take. "That a parachute?"

Knight knocked on Ratchet's hood. "Hey you got a tow cable on you anywhere?"

The Hummer gritted loudly before responding, " Front and rear, why?- HEY!"

Knight started slowly making her way to Ratchet's fender guards. Taking hold she carefully swung herself over and with one hand holding on, leaned down and felt around blindly for the hook. "Come on... Come on."

"What your doing, I don't know but the hook is to your right." Ratchet pointed out.

Knight would have thanked him but she had more pressing issues on her mind. Getting herself back on the hood, Knight laced the line through the Autobots fender guards. Giving his hood a good pat, Knigth instructed. "Now do me a big favor and keep driving as straight as you can. What I'm about to do is as suicidal as it gets, but I need you to listen to everything I tell you to. When I tell you, let out the line a bit then when I say so let it out all the way."

"I understand but what exactly do you have planned?" the Hummer inquired speeding up more to evade his pursuers.

Knight carefully hauled herself up over his windshield, then up over his roof mounted fog lights into his roof rack. She laced the tow line through the rack, then taking a carabiner clip from her chute strap and with little difficulty clipped herself to the tow line. Giving Ratchet's roof a hard pat again she huddled down and asked loudly over the wind. "How fast you going?"

"Present speed 96 miles per hour and increasing." He reported.

"Good, I need you to be at, at least 130 if I'm going to do this."

"Then I suggest you hold on." With that the rescue vehicle surged forward.

"Knight!" came Sampson.

Leaning over the rack a bit, she looked down at Sampson, she was holding up Epps' s sabot round launcher. "Use this, and happy hunting!" She grinned.

Knigth smiled despite herself taking the launcher and attaching it to herself via carabiner.

"115." Ratchet announced.

'Okay..' Knight thought. 'Let's do this.' Hand on the pull chord, she yanked it, the wind caught the smaller chute but didn't pull out the larger one. Reaching behind her with both hands she slowly and carefully pulled out some more and started to stand up and lean forward. "Ratchet! Give me some line!" She called and recieved, getting a little more slack on the cable.

"130!" Ratchet annoucned again. "I hope you know what your doing!"

"Trust me!" Was all she said as the wind caught the chute more. "Give me a little more line!" The line loosened and tighten again as the chute caught more wind. Holding onto the rack so she wouldn't be carried off she yelled out, "NOW KEEP STRAIGHT!" Letting go fo the rack she quickly reached behind her and with one good final yank, bought out the rest of her parachute. The wind caught the chute immediately. "NOW! FULL LINE!!" She yelled. In that instant Knight was carried skyward. Using the full three hundred feet of tow line she was carried up over the chaos that was occuring below her.

Lennox, Silver, Evans, and Farella all stared out Ironhide's window.

"It's official that girl has lost her mind!" Evans gaped.

Silver grinned and laughed, "No she isn't Evans! Just sit back and watch what's coming."

"And what would be coming?" Ironhide questioned keeping up with Ratchet's pace.

"Keep your eyes on the airman." was the trucks answer.

Knight took a few moments to steady the chute, once she was sure she was set to go, Knight reached for the sabot launcher. Checking the rounds she counted out, "14 rounds and 5 Cons... Plenty." Shifting the launcher she checked the sights. "Let's do this..." Taking careful aim, Knight targeted the rear window on a Swindle closely tailing Ratchet. Finger hovering over the trigger, she waited until the target was in her sights before squeezing. The blast that followed was even better than she could've imagined. The Swindle exploded propelling it into the air and right down onto a Dropkick drone that was tailing behind it. Sending both up in flames.

Switching targets Knight aimed for the Dropkick that was ramming Ironhide. Waiting a second for it to drop back from the black Topkick she launched another round. This one shot straight through the rear window and less then a second later the drone exploded. Swinging back to the remaining 2 Swindles, in quick succession launched two more rounds destroying the drones. Ensuring the launcher was still clipped, Knigth undid the carabiner that was securing her to the tow line. In a quick rush she was off. Grabbing the lines, Knight guided herself back down to earth.

Once her feet connected, she jogged a couple steps before stopping and grabbing the lines collasping the chute. Untangling herself from the many lines Knight undid the snaps and buckles shedding the pack, before falling onto her butt. Arms braced behind her, she let her legs lay out in front of her. Taking a breath she shook her head. "To much adrenaline for one day..."

Author's Note: Sorry for the late chapter, been busy. Please read and review.


End file.
